


Darksoul's Betrayal

by Greytail8573



Series: Warriors (OC stories by Greytail8573) [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, F/M, Inter-Clan relationship, Murder, Prequal to "Future"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: The menacing Presence felt in the series has a name. and his name is,.....
Relationships: Snowflower/Darksoul (OC), Wolfpelt/Thrushfur (OC)
Series: Warriors (OC stories by Greytail8573) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639291
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

RiverClan  
Leader: Mothstar-a pale tabby tom with grey eyes  
Deputy: Icepelt-a white she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Brightpelt-a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Warriors: Redstorm-a red tom with grey eyes  
Thrushfur-a brown tom with grey eyes  
Treefrost-a brown tom with green eyes  
Leafpelt-a brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Flamesong-a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Mouspaw  
Longclaw-a pale tabby tom with grey eyes and unusually long claws  
Fernstripe-a grey she-cat with green eyes  
Robintail-a brown and ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Whitecloud-a white tom with green eyes  
Voleleap-a brown tom with brown eyes  
Tigerpelt-a brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Darkpaw  
Eagletail-a brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Moonfang-a white and grey she-cat with blue eyes and a long scar across her back  
Deerjaw-a pale brown and white she-cat with soft brown eyes  
Grassfur-a grey tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Wolfpaw  
Patchtail-a black and white tom with yellow eyes  
Lilyecho-a pale tabby she-cat with grey eyes  
Echofeather-a grey she-cat with sightless blue eyes  
Snowbird-a white she-cat with blue eyes  
Owlwing-a pale brown she-cat with big green eyes  
Snaketooth-a deep brown she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentices: Darkpaw-a sleek black tom with brown eyes  
Wolfpaw-a black she-cat with blue eyes  
Mousepaw-a brown tom with green eyes  
Queens: Shrewflight-a pale tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Whitecloud’s kits (Snowkit, Lilykit and Dawnkit)  
Crowpelt-a black and grey she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Treefrost’s kits  
Ravenheart-a black and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tigerpelt’s kits (Lionkit, Weaselkit, Jaykit and Dustkit)  
Elders: Sandtail-a sandy tom with grey eyes  
Sunheart-a pale golden she-cat with sightless yellow eyes  
Ottertail-an elderly brown tom with green eyes, oldest cat in RiverClan

ShadowClan  
Leader: Mousestar-a brown tom with grey eyes  
Deputy: Hawkfur-a brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Medicine cat: Eaglefoot-a brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw  
Warriors: Greypelt-a grey tom with yellow eyes  
Shadepelt-a black she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Leafpaw  
Bluetail-a grey-blue tom with blue eyes  
Apprentices: Leafpaw-an amber she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Stormpaw-a grey tom with green eyes  
Queens: Feathercloud-a grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Mousestar’s kits  
Dovepelt-a white and grey she-cat with green eyes, mother of Greypelt’s kits (Goosekit and Mountainkit)  
Elders: Berryfoot-a cream tom with yellow eyes and a ginger paw  
Turtleclaw-a grey tabby tom with green eyes

WindClan  
Leader: Hollystar-a black tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Breezeheart-a black she-cat with grey eyes  
Apprentice: Sharppaw  
Medicine cat: Redwing-a ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Warriors: Heatherpelt-a grey she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Brackenpaw  
Dapplefrost-a white and tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Falconstorm-a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Mothpaw  
Treeclaw-a brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentices: Mothpaw-a pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Brackenpaw-a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes  
Sharppaw-a brown tom with grey eyes and unusually long claws  
Queens: Tallcloud-a black she-cat with sightless green eyes, mother of Hollystar’s kits (Adderkit and Larkkit)  
Snakefang-a brown she-cat with brown eyes, expecting Treeclaw’s kits  
Elders: Dapplejaw-a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

ThunderClan  
Leader: Crowstar-a black tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Ravenclaw-a black tom with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Swiftcreek-a black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Warriors: Snowflower-a white she-cat with green eyes  
Appletail-a ginger tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Thistlepaw  
Apprentices: Thistlepaw-a brown tom with grey eyes  
Queens: Yellowwisker-a grey she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Appletail’s kits  
Haildawn-a grey and white she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Ravenclaw’s kits (Doekit, Pinekit and Timberkit)  
Elders: Sparrowfur-a brown tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior Ceremony

Darkpaw sits with his tail curled over his paws. He stares up at his pale tabby leader.  
“I, Mothstar of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Mothstar asks his sister.  
“I do.” the black she-cat meows.  
“Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Wolfpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” the leader places his head on Wolfpelt’s muzzle. Darkpaw’s sister gives the leader’s shoulder a respectful lick.  
“I, Mothstar of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Mothstar had turned to Darkpaw.  
“I do.” Darkpaw murmurs.  
“Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Darksoul. StarClan honors your ambition and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” Mothstar places his muzzle on Darksoul’s head as the black tom licks the leader’s shoulder respectfully.  
“Wolfpelt!”  
“Darksoul!”  
The cats around him began cheering his and his sister’s names. Darksoul puffs out his chest. He was now a warrior.  
“Wolfpelt and Darksoul shall hold vigil and guard the camp as we all sleep!” Mothstar announces as the chanting dies down. The cats began to separate into groups so they all could share tongues.  
“Wolfpelt, Darksoul!” The two black warriors turn to see their mother, Lilyecho, run up to them.  
Darksoul only nods to his mother. He would not speak until he was told to. He wanted to be deputy, maybe even leader one day, so he had to follow the warrior code as closely as he can.  
“Hello, Lilyecho.” Wolfpelt mews.  
“Misttail would be so proud of you two.” Lilyecho meows proudly, touching noses with her kits.  
The cats began to walk into their dens.  
“Good night, Darksoul, Wolfpelt.” Lilyecho meows before sliding into the warrior’s den.  
The two siblings took up their positions near the entrance.  
~  
Darksoul yawns. Their vigil was almost over. Wolfpelt blinks her eyes tiredly. Mothstar walks out of his den, stretches then walks over to the two new warriors.  
“Good morning. I want you two to go rest.”  
“Yes, Mothstar.” Darksoul yawns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering

Darksoul steps into the clearing.  
“Darkpaw!” Sharppaw of WindClan rushes over to Darksoul.  
“It’s Darksoul now, Sharppaw.” Darksoul mews, puffing out his chest.  
“Whoa! You’re a warrior now?”  
“Yep! Where’s Snowpaw?” Darksoul asks, looking around for the pretty white ThunderClan apprentice.  
“Snowflower, silly.” The white she-cat slides up next to Darksoul.  
“You’re a warrior too? I’ll bet I’m the only one!” Sharppaw whines.  
“You’ll just have to wait to see if Bluepaw and Leafpaw are warriors.” Snowflower mews softly to the brown apprentice.  
“Look, here comes ShadowClan now. Bluepaw! Leafpaw!” Darksoul calls.  
“Hi, Darkpaw!” Leafpaw bounces up tho the black tom.  
“I’m actually Darksoul now.” the black tom meows.  
“Oh, well, I’m Bluetail now.” Bluetail mews. “Hi, Snowpaw, Sharppaw.”  
“I’m Snowflower. Sharppaw is still Sharppaw. He was worried he was the only one not a warrior yet.” Snowflower meows.  
“I’m still an apprentice!” Leafpaw meows. “You’re not alone, Sharppaw.  
A yowl from the Great Oak draws the group’s attention.  
“Cats of all Clans!” Crowstar of ThunderClan calls. “Welcome to the Gathering. ThunderClan shall start us off. We have one new warrior. Snowflower.”  
The cats began to cheer as the black leader sat down. Mothstar of RiverClan takes his place.  
“We have new warriors as well. Wolfpelt and Darksoul. We also have new kits. Ravenheart has kitted Jaykit, Weaselkit, Dustkit and Lionkit.”  
More cheers. Then WindClan announces that they also had new kits, kitted by Tallcloud. Then ShadowClan’s leader stands.  
“We have a new warrior as well. Bluetail held vigil last night. Alongside that, we have new kits. Dovepelt has kitted Mountainkit and Goosekit. We would also like to ask that RiverClan stay off our territory.”  
“We have never set foot on your territory!” Mothstar meows indignantly.  
“Shadepelt and Greypelt both have told me that your Clan has been scented over the border.” Mousestar mews calmly.  
Mothstar hisses then hops off the Great Oak. The Gathering disperses.  
“I’ll see you guys at the next Gathering.” Darksoul trots after his Clanmates, nodding to his friends.  
“Darksoul, wait!” Snowflower rushes up to the dark warrior.  
“Yes, Snowflower?” Darksoul asks, turning to face her.  
“Um, meet me here two days from now, okay?” she murmurs.  
Darksoul feels his pelt go warm. “O-okay.”  
“I’ll see you then.” she whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life

Darksoul picks up the fish he had caught and makes his way back to camp. He had gone out hunting this morning to keep his mind off his meeting with Snowflower that evening. He didn’t want to sneak off in the middle of the night to meet an enemy warrior at the island, but he wanted to at the same time. He had stuck to the warrior code all his apprenticeship, he should bend the rules a little.  
Happier, Darksoul trots into camp.   
“Good morning, Darksoul.” Longclaw, who was by the fresh-kill pile, calls.  
“Morning, Longclaw.” the black tom replies after dropping the fish on the fresh-kill pile.  
Wolfpelt pads up to her brother. “Good morning, Darksoul. I noticed you were gone this morning.”  
“I went hunting.” he meows.  
“Yep. I just saw him put that fish on the pile.” Longclaw meows around his vole’s fur, motioning to the fish with his tail.  
“Huh. you’re not much of an early morning hunter, Darksoul.” Wolfpelt meows.  
“I felt like changing up my routine a bit today.” Darksoul meows, taking a small shrew off the pile.  
“I see.” the black she-cat murmurs.  
“Darksoul!” the black tom turns away from his sister’s suspicions to see the deputy, Icepelt, stalk up to him. “Darksoul, I want you to lead the border patrol at sunhigh.”  
“Lead? Well, ok then, Icepelt. Is there anyone in particular you want to go on my patrol?” Darksoul asks.  
“No. You pick who’s going.” the white she-cat meows.  
“Alright, I guess I should pick now, huh?”  
“Yes, Darksoul. Do you want me to pick someone else to lead this patrol?”  
“No, no. I’m just trying to figure it out.” Darksoul looks around at all the cats going about their business. “Moonfang, Redstorm and Echofeather, sunhigh border patrol with me, ok?”  
“Yep!” Moonfang meows.  
Redstorm nods at the black tom then returns to sharing tongues with Eagletail. Echofeather waves her tail in acknowledgement, never stopping in her conversation with Robintail and Fernstripe.   
Darksoul sits next to Longclaw to eat his shrew as Wolfpelt pads off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting

“Oh, StarClan, why am I doing this?” Darksoul mews quietly. He knew it would be impossible to get out with Tigerpelt on guard duty.  
The brown tom pads past the entrance to the dirtplace. Darksoul would be able to get out through there. Darksoul watches the tabby pad past the dirtplace once again in the other direction. The black tom dashes to the dirtplace. He crawls out of the smelly tunnel and shakes his pelt off.  
“I’m going to smell for a moon.” Darksoul grumbles.  
The black tom slides his way through the grass. The island looms farther ahead then it seems during Gatherings. Finally, he makes it to the tree-bridge. He digs his claws into the bark then makes his way across. He leaps off the end of the tree, then steps into the clearing. Snowflower stands in the middle, staring up into the sky.  
“Snowflower!” Darksoul rushes over to her.  
“You made it! I was afraid you wouldn’t come!” the white she-cat purs.  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t be here.” the black tom replies.  
“You smell like a dirtplace.” Snowflower wrinkled her nose.  
“It was the only way I could get out with Tigerpelt on guard duty.” Darksoul apologizes. “I’ll go wash it off in the lake, if you’d like.”  
“No, no. You’re ok.” the white she-cat steps toward Darksoul.  
The black tom’s dark eyes widen when she nuzzles him. “S-Snowflower?”  
“I know this would be going against the code, but I love you, Darksoul.” the white she-cat meows softly.   
“Snowflower,..” Darksoul trails off as she intertwines her tail with his. “I, um, I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Darksoul snaps his head up. It was almost moonhigh. Snowflower was curled beside him. The black tom shakes his head, trying to clear it. Surely he wouldn’t meet and enemy warrior on the island and then sleep with her would he? No. He was back in his den, wasn’t he? Darksoul opens his eyes. Snowflower was still there. Darksoul sighs. They both should get back before they were missed.  
“Snowflower, wake up.” Darksoul murmurs. “You have to get back before you are missed.”  
“Darksoul?” the white she-cat raises her head slowly. “But, where,..? Oh. yes, I guess we should get back.”  
Both cats stand.  
“I’ll see you at the next Gathering, then?” Snowflower asks hopefully.  
“I guess.” the black tom stalks out of the clearing.  
The white she-cat follows him until they get off the tree-bridge.  
“Good bye.” Darksoul meows.  
“Yes. Good bye.”  
~  
Tigerpelt was nowhere to be seen. He must be on the other side of the camp Darksoul realizes. The black tom slides toward the warriors den. He steps inside. His nest was nearer to the entrance, thank StarClan, but his scent would be stale if he had stayed out the entire night. The black tom curls himself in his nest before realizing he should wash himself so he would not smell of ThunderClan or a dirtplace.


	7. Chapter 7

The full moon shone above him as Darksoul stalks into the clearing. Memories of the night spent with Snowflower flood him. The black tom winces as he remembers how hard it had been to get out. ThunderClan and WindClan were first as usual. Snowflower was talking to Sharppaw a few mouse-lengths away.  
“Hello, Snowflower, Sharppaw.” Darksoul nods curtly to the white she-cat.  
“I’m a warrior now!” Sharppaw puffs out his chest.  
“Are you? You seem rather small to be a warrior.” Darksoul teases.  
“Yes, I am. My name is Sharpfang. You’ll see when my Clan leader announces it.” Sharpfang meows.  
“Darksoul, I need to talk to you.” A soft voice in his ear murmurs.  
“What is it, Snowflower?” Darksoul fights to keep his voice calm.  
“Alone.” she whispers.  
“Ok. Sharpfang, leave us for just a moment, please.”  
“Ok then, Darksoul. I’ll go find Leafpaw and Bluetail once ShadowClan get here.”  
The small brown tom stalks off to go speak to one of his Clanmates.  
“What is it? If it’s about that night I won’t hear it.” Darksoul hisses quietly.  
“No, no. It’s not about that,... exactly.” Snowflower mutters.  
“What is it? What could possibly be so important that we need to be alone?” Darksoul could feel his temper rising.  
“I’m having kits.” She meows quickly.  
“Kits,... like,... MY kits?”  
“Yes. But please, please don’t tell anyone. Only Yellowwisker and Haildawn know. They don’t know you’re the father, obviously, but they KNOW!” Snowflower looks into Darksoul’s brown eyes pleadingly.  
“Yes, I won’t tell. Why would I? It would just get me kicked out of my Clan.”  
A rustling from the edge of the clearing signaled that ShadowClan were here.  
“Darksoul! Snowflower! Guess what?” Leafpaw bounces up to the two warriors. “I’m a warrior now! My name is-”  
She was interrupted by a caterwaul from the great Oak.  
“Cats of all Clans!” Hollystar calls. “Welcome to the Gathering. WindClan shall start.”  
The cats around the clearing began to shift about in Hollystar’s gaze. The black tom’s intense eyes burned into each cat. “The prey is running well in WindClan.” he starts. “We have two new warriors as well. Sharpfang and Mothheart held vigil two nights ago.”  
The black leader sits stiffly, allowing Crowstar to take his place. “The prey is also running well on Thunderclan territory. We have new kits. Haildawn has kitted Doekit, Pinekit and Timberkit.”  
The leader of ShadowClan stands, nearly knocking Crowstar out of the tree. “We have a new warrior as well. Leafsong held vigil last night. Once again, RiverClan should STAY OFF our territory.”  
Mothstar stands. “We have no warriors that tread on your territory, Mousestar. We have new kits!” the tabby leader yowls over the meows of accusation. “Crowpelt has kitted Sunkit and Blackkit!”  
The meows become louder as the leaders leap off the tree. Darksoul flicks his tail at his friends before following his leader out of the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8

“Wolfpelt, is this true? You saw Voleleap go onto ShadowClan territory?” Mothstar asks the black she-cat.  
“Yes, Mothstar. And he was taking Snowbird and Grassfur with him.” Wolfpelt meows.  
“Lies!” Voleleap jumps up to confront the black she-cat. “What lies this she-cat tells! You would rather trust a kit over three of your most trusted warriors?”  
“Did anyone else witness this?” Mothstar asks.  
“Yes.” Darksoul steps forward. “I was on patrol with her when she saw it. Wolfpelt pointed it out to me.”  
“Would anyone like to vouch for these three warriors?” Mothstar asks.  
Silence. But not for Darksoul. The word ‘vouch’ rang in his ears. He had heard that word many times in his dreams.  
“Well, if no one will vouch for you three,... Voleleap, Grassfur and Snowbird, you are hereby banished from RiverClan!” the pale tabby leader meows loudly.  
“NO!” Snowbird cries hysterically. “No, please! Don’t make me leave! He told us what we were doing was right! He-”  
“Voleleap told you that prey-stealing was right?” Wolfpelt growls.  
Tigerpelt shakes his head in disappointment, pushing Snowbird out of the camp behind Grassfur and Voleleap.


	9. Chapter 9

A small white shape was near the border. Darksoul squints at it. The patrol moves toward the white figure that was so familiar to Darksoul. In the many moons after Voleleap and his friends had been banished, Darksoul hadn’t seen Snowflower at Gatherings. He knew it was like this because she was in the nursery now, but why would she be on their territory? Shouldn’t she be in the ThunderClan nursery?  
“Snowflower.” Patchtail hisses. “What are you doing on our territory?”  
“Thunderclan kicked me out and WindClan wouldn’t take me. Oh, please take me in. I don’t think my kits can go any longer.” the white she-cat meows. The four kits behind her were stumbling.  
“We wouldn’t do this to a queen and her kits would we? The poor little scraps are falling asleep on their paws.” Flamesong meows.  
“Yes. They look so tired.” Leafpelt meows softly.  
“What do you think, Darksoul?” Patchtail asks the black tom.  
“We should help her.” Darksoul murmurs. “Those tiny little scraps of fur won’t be able to go any farther without rest.”  
“Oh, thank you.” Snowflower sighs in relief.   
Each cat on the patrol picks up a kit in their jaws. Snowflower leans against Darksoul, who had a tiny black kit in his jaws.  
“Thank you.” the white she-cat whispers to the black tom.  
“Your welcome.” he sighs.  
~  
“This is,... your mate, isn’t it?” Mothstar asks.  
“Yes, Mothstar.” Darksoul bows his head to the tabby leader.  
“Well, we would never leave a cat to wander around with such young kits. She may stay.” Mothstar meows.   
Snowflower wraps her tail around the four kits. Darksoul steals a glance at her before dipping his head to the leader once again. “Thank you, Mothstar.”  
The black tom stalks toward the white she-cat. The two black kits look up at the tom then shrink closer to each other. The red kit and the white kit just stare at Darksoul with blank eyes.  
“Mind introducing me to them?” Darksoul asks.  
“Yes. I’ll do that.” Snowflower nuzzles the black tom. “The red kit is Jaykit, the white one is Whitekit. The black tom is Spiderkit and the black she-kit is Shadowkit.”  
“Those are good names, Snowflower.” Darksoul meows. “But Jaykit might get mixed up with Tigerpelt and Ravenheart’s kit.”  
“Their kits are almost apprentices, yes?” she asks.  
“Yes. I think so.” Darksoul meows thoughtfully.  
“Then she’ll be fine.”  
“Alright, then. Shall I introduce you to the other queens?” Darksoul offers.  
“I would like that.” the white she-cat meows softly.


	10. Chapter 10

“Good, Lilypaw, but you're putting too much weight on your hind paws. You need to even out how much weight you put on all of your paws.” Darksoul meows to his apprentice.  
“I try, but I can’t.” Lilypaw meows dejectedly.  
“Here, let me show you.” Darksoul crouched near the ground, as if he were going to leap onto an opponent. “It’s like stalking a mouse. You try.”  
The pale grey she-cat copies what her mentor had just shown her. She leaps up into the air and lands on Dawnpaw expertly. The tabby begins to bat at her sister on her back. Lilypaw bats at Dawnpaw’s ears before falling off when the tabby gets up on her hind paws.  
“Good, Dawnpaw!” Mousetail meows.  
“You did well, Lilypaw. You got everything right.” Darksoul meows.  
Lilypaw puffs out her chest.  
“We should head back. Both of you did great today. You deserve a break.” Mousetail meows proudly.   
The two warriors and their apprentices walk back to the camp. Snowpaw bounces up to her sisters and begins to meow about her training that day. Darksoul grabs a vole and a sparrow off the fresh-kill pile, then heads to the nursery. Crowpelt waves her tail in greeting before returning to groom Sunkit. One of her kits died of greencough about a moon ago, leaving Sunkit to be the only one left to play with Darksoul and Snowflower’s kits.  
“Thank you for the vole, Darksoul.” Snowflower meows when he drops the fresh-kill in front of her.   
“You’re welcome.” he curls his tail over his paws, allowing his kits something to play with.   
Shadowkit leaps on his tail, yowling something about an enemy warrior. The other three jump on it after her as Darksoul twitches it out of their grasp. Snowflower laughs softly as the kits leap on his tail again.


	11. Chapter 11

“... Patchtail, you have had an apprentice before. I am sure that you will pass on your courage and hunting skills to Shadowpaw.” Mothstar meows.  
The black and white tom steps forward to touch noses with Darksoul and Snowflower’s kit. Shadowpaw waves her tail at her new mentor as the cats around her begin to cheer.  
“Jaypaw!”  
“Whitepaw!”  
“Spiderpaw!”  
“Shadowpaw!”  
Darksoul stares at his newly apprenticed kits. He was so proud that the four cats that had been so tiny when he first saw them were growing up so fast. Snowflower nuzzles her mate, purring. Darksoul intertwines his tail with hers, as she had that night when they met on the island.


	12. Chapter 12

Darksoul watches Icepelt glare down at him. The white she-cat snarls at the black tom.   
“Darksoul, why is it you killed Mothstar, Brightpelt and Wolfpelt?” Icepelt snarls.  
“I-I didn’t! Darksoul tried to call, but he couldn’t open his mouth. He just continued to stare at the white she-cat.  
“Will anyone vouch for him?” Icepelt asks.  
Darksoul’s head whips around to look at his mate and mother. “Snowflower?” he asks, the white she-cat shakes her head. “Lilyecho?” his mother also shakes her head.  
“No one? Well , then,... Darksoul, you are hereby banished from RiverClan!”  
The black tom tried to wail in despair, but once again he couldn’t control his mouth. The camp began to turn to mist. When the scene had fully solidified, Darksoul was pinned to the ground by and angry Thrushfur.  
“You killed her! Why did you kill Wolfpelt?! She was your sister!!” the brown tom yowls angrily.  
The scene turns to mist once again, but this time Thrushfur’s jaws were closing around his throat. Darksoul snaps open his eyes in a panic. It had all been a dream. He wasn’t banished. Snowflower was curled next to him and the sun wasn’t even up. He had to be on the dawn patrol anyways, he might as well get his apprentice for the patrol. The black tom stands and stalks out of the warrior’s den.   
“Good morning, Darksoul.” Thrushfur calls from the entrance of the camp.  
“Good morning.” Darksoul responds.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolfpelt sits outside the nursery with her kits next to her. Darksoul watches Sunkit, and Sandkit play around their mother. Was that dream he had been having a prophecy from StarClan? Was he supposed to kill his sister, his medicine cat and his leader? That didn’t seem right. Eagletail and Whitepaw trot into camp carrying fish, which shakes Darksoul out of his thoughts. Echofeather stalks out of the nursery, then sits beside Darksoul’s sister. The grey she-cat was heavy with Patchtail’s kits, and something about Echofeather made him feel as if her kits were important to the Clan. Maybe it was because the grey she-cat was his mother’s sister.  
“Darksoul!” Lilypaw bounces up to her mentor. “Are we going to go hunting?”  
“Yes. We’ll join Redstorm’s patrol.” Darksoul stands and begins to stalk toward the ginger tom.  
“Darksoul!” Snowflower rushes up to the black tom.  
“You go on ahead. Tell Redstorm I’ll be right there.” Darksoul meows to Lilypaw.  
The pale grey she-cat nods to her mentor before rushing over to Redstorm, Sunpaw and Flamesong.   
“Yes, Snowflower?”  
“Are you alright? You’ve been very distant today.”  
“I’m fine, Snowflower. I just had a,... disturbing dream last night. I’ve been trying to forget it.” the black tom explains.  
The white she-cat doesn’t look convinced, but nods to her mate. Darksoul trots up to the four cats who were near the entrance.  
~  
Lilypaw trots into camp with her catch. Dawnpaw looks at the large vole with awe. Snowpaw praises her for being able to catch something so big. Darksoul waves his tail to Moonfang and Mousetail, who were over by the fresh-kill pile. The black tom sits with the two cats.  
“Hello, Darksoul.” Moonfang meows. “We were just talking about how well you’ve trained your apprentice.”  
“I see. You know, I think it’s about time those three become warriors.” Darksoul meows.  
“Yes. Dawnpaw has been learning so fast, I’ve run out of things to teach her.” Mousetail laughs.  
“And I think Snowpaw has been trained well enough.” Moonfang meows thoughtfully.   
“Shall we go talk to Mothstar about it?” Darksoul meows.  
The three cats heave themselves to their paws and stalk over to the leader’s den.


	14. Chapter 14

Darksoul and his sister nod to each other before pouncing on the unsuspecting sparrow.   
“We did it! Wow, I had thought I’d lost my hunting skills while in the nursery.” Wolfpelt meows in excitement.  
Darksoul twitches his tail tip in amusement.  
“Kill her.” a voice murmurs. “She’s been suspicious of you since before you took Snowflower as your mate.”  
Darksoul’s eyes widen in surprise at the voice. Wolfpelt suddenly crouches down to watch a mouse nibble on a seed a tail-length away.  
“She knew all along. She followed you, I’ll bet.” the voice hisses.   
Darksoul stifles a growl. She probably did follow him that night he met Snowflower on the island. Darksoul licks his lips in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to close his jaws around her throat.   
The black she-cat was intent on her prey. Easy for him to kill her right now. The tom grins and leaps on his sister.  
“What the- Darksoul! You made me lose my-” she never finished her sentence. He had ripped out her throat before she could say anymore.  
Now to find a way to disguise the act. He could rub her body in ShadowClan scent. That would be easy. He could blame the cats.   
The black tom drags his sister’s body through the ShadowClan border marks. Her body reeked like ShadowClan after he had finished. He began to drag her towards the camp, yowling in distress.m Brightpelt and Mothstar dash out of the camp.   
“Perfect.” the voice meows. “You can get them out of the way. Icepelt will definitely make you deputy.”  
“What happened?” Mothstar asks as Brightpelt yowls for herbs.  
“ShadowClan.” Darksoul lies breathlessly. “I turned my back for a few moments, the next I hear her yowling as a cat leaps on her!”  
“Who?” Mothstar asks.  
“I didn’t get a good look at them, but they had grey fur.” Darksoul meows.  
Mothstar glances towards the body of Darksoul’s sister, allowing Darksoul a good chance at tearing out his throat. The black tom leaps on the tabby leader, quickly ending his last life. Brightpelt stares in horror as Darksoul turns on her. The ginger she-cat shrieks when he leaps on her in turn. She coughs up blood once her throat had been removed from her neck.   
“Darksoul!” the black tom turns to see Dustfur looking aghast at what he had done.   
He snarls at her. She drops the herbs in her mouth and yowls for help. The dust-colored she-cat squeaks as several cats rush past her and pin Darksoul against the ground.  
Patchtail growls at the black tom beneath his paws. Darksoul snaps his jaws back at the black and white tom.


	15. Chapter 15

Icepelt stares at the black tom sitting calmly at the foot of the rock.   
“Darksoul, is it true you killed Wolfpelt, Mothstar and Brightpelt?” she asks shakily.  
Darksoul gave no response, only staring eerily up at the white deputy.  
“Who will vouch for him?” Icepelt asks, carrying on the tradition started by Mothstar.  
Icepelt looks pointedly at Darksoul’s family who were all huddled together. Snowflower and Lilyecho shake their heads. Darksoul’s four kits repeat the action.  
“Then from here on out, you are banished from RiverClan! If any of our warriors catch you on our territory, they have my permission to kill you!” Icepelt meows loudly, her voice breaking as the tom who she had known since kithood stalks out of the camp.  
Once he was gone, Snowflower wails in despair. Lilyecho meows soothing words to the she-cat as all the cats in the camp step forward to hold vigil for their three dead Clanmates. The white she-cat leaps off the HighRock. Icepelt turns to her medicine cat, who nods numbly.


End file.
